


Candy Divination

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby's First Halloween, Found Family, Gen, Gina being Gina, Halloween Costumes, Hallowen, Humor, Kid Fic, Step-siblings, Team as Family, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Iggy's first Halloween means Gina gets a chance to show off the depth of her pop culture knowledge, and the rest of the Nine Nine find themselves getting into the spirit of things.





	Candy Divination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



“Gina. Why does your baby looks like Prince Phillip?” 

She held Iggy up so that Holt could see the child more clearly. “No, she’s supposed to be Prince Charles! She had a crown but Jake took it awhile ago. Damn, I knew I should’ve given her candy ears…”

Holt gave the child what Gina supposed was a smile. The left corner of his mouth almost moved. “That would be dangerous and highly unnecessary.” 

“Damn, Captain, my daughter’s smart enough not to choke to death on her own ears.” She dandled the baby on her rhinestone-clad hip. “She’s a Linetti, and a total qualified genius even though she’s not out of diapers yet.”

“Ah. Forgive my mistake. I didn’t notice her genius while she was chewing on your stapler.”

Gina disengaged the child gently from her desk. “Stop embarrassing mom. You’re not even a teenager yet.”

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

The next day, Charles was the first to come up and make a comment about her daughter's outfit. “Ooh! I know! She’s Lady Gaga!” Charles looked so eager to please that Gina sighed. 

She had to be truthful with him. “HARD miss, bro-bro. She’s Prince. See her little pencil mustache?” She supposed he didn't. Iggy had already pulled off the curled wig Gina had bought for the costume and discarded it somewhere behind her mother's chair, and messy snacks she'd had an hour ago had caused the line of the grease pencil mustache Gina had painted on her to lose some of its definition.

“Um…please don’t call me bro-bro around her. My name is Cool Uncle Charlie.” He waved at Iggy, who made grabby hands back at him, bubblespitting her joy. 

“Go with Cool Uncle Charles,” she snorted, letting Iggy drop into his grip. “Mommy has some pre-gaming to do.” She held up an enormous bag of glittering hard candy decorated with obscure logos.

“Can I share?”

“Charles, this candy wasn’t meant for mere mortals. It might blow your mind,” she said. “According to ancient recipes, it tastes exactly what heaven tastes like. I don't think your mind's ready for that journey. The guy I get it from only sells it once a year!”

“But we’re family!” he said.

She smirked and popped a piece of candy between her lips. “Love’s not fair in candy or in war, Uncle Charlie,” said Gina, around the juicy hard bit of sugar.

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

“Ooh! I know!” Amy said the following day. “She’s a star!”

Iggy waved her arms happily from her carrier, stationed upon Gina’s desk. This time her mother was in on the act too, dressed like Elvira. “She’s actually the sixth star from the left of Orion’s Belt,” Gina said, “but very good Amy! You get a piece of Glitterati!”

“What?!” Charles blurted out from his cubical as Gina held out the bowl of candy for Amy.

“She chose well. You chose poorly. Be happy you didn’t turn into a pile of dust,” she said. She’d give Charles some chocolate later, just so he wouldn’t be really upset about the situation.

She had to keep her family entertained after all – married, blood, or extended.


End file.
